Limbo
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: A veces los fantasmas de nuestro pasado no se van tan fácilmente como quisiéramos. Drabble Ladrien. La imagen de portada es obra de Ferisae, no es mía.


_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug. La terminé de ver hace como dos meses, pero quedé totalmente enganchada con la serie. Ese hombre me va a matar de un infarto, sobre todo cuando dio el pequeño teaser después de la final de la Eurocopa. Como sea, no me sentía con la confianza suficiente para escribir este fanfiction en francés (posiblemente lo escriba en inglés después, pero últimamente todo lo que he publicado ha sido en inglés, así que, hay que variar un poco) así que helo aquí en español._

 _Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me emociona escribirlo. La inspiración llegó por una imagen que vi en Facebook (la cual estoy usando como portada). La autora es Ferisae. Pueden encontrarla en Twitter y en Tumblr. Es una chica con mucho talento. Si no han leído su fanfiction "You don't know me", no saben de lo que se han perdido. Es una de las mejores escritoras que hay._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

—Buenos días, vida, ¿sigues burlándote de mí?—murmuró Adrien despertando pesadamente. Miró a Plagg dormido sobre su buró. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Ya estás despierto?—preguntó el kwami tallándose los ojos. El rubio se detuvo en seco y volteó a verlo.

—Sí. Vuelve a dormir, Plagg. Estoy seguro de que hoy no habrá ningún problema.

—No puedo dejarte ir así nada más—el pequeño ente voló hacia donde estaba su portador y se sentó en su hombro—. Vamos, un pequeño paseo nos caerá bien.

El sol estaba brillando en todo su esplendor. Parecía que la naturaleza estaba del mejor humor posible. Los pájaros cantaban y las calles estaban repletas de turistas, como siempre. No mucho había cambiado. Excepto, claro, que _ella_ ya no estaba ahí.

Todo hacía que la recordara. Todo parecía estar marcado. Y eso cansaba el chico. Era como si su presencia nunca se hubiese ido. Era ella persiguiéndolo a pesar de estar muerta. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar ese vacío? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que por fin ella pudiera irse?

En un momento, se encontró frente a la estatua que habían erigido en honor a ellos dos: a Chat Noir y a Ladybug. Miró atentamente las facciones del rostro de la chica. Eran perfectas. Era una fiel copia de ella. Sintió cómo sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—Adrien, ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir aquí?—preguntó Plagg un poco preocupado.

—¿A dónde más quieres que vaya?

—Podrías regresar a casa…

—¿A qué? Incluso ahí siento que está. No hay un solo lugar en donde no esté.

—Parece que nunca se irá, ¿verdad?—preguntó una voz femenina acercándose a él. El chico se dio la vuelta secándose rápidamente las lágrimas y escondiendo a Plagg. Era Alya.

—¿Qué dices?—preguntó el chico tratando de mantener la compostura.

—Ella—dijo señalando a la estatua—. Siento que todo París tiene algo de ella.

—Eso parece—comentó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por cierto—comenzó a decir la chica con un tono un poco más sombrío—… estaba… fui a visitar a los padres de Marinette—su voz estaba comenzando a entrecortarse—. Su madre limpió su habitación y encontró esto—dijo la chica sacando una muñeca de Ladybug, la misma que la Marionetista quiso controlar—. Algo me dice que deberías tenerla tú—los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas—. No es justo que Mari haya muerto en el mismo ataque que murió Ladybug… y todas las personas que también murieron… hasta tu padre...

Adrien abrazó a Alya. Sabía a lo que se refería: en el último ataque que Papillon hizo, todo se salió de control. Ladybug hizo lo posible para mantenerlos a todos con vida. Su padre era Papillon, lo sospechó por un momento, justo después de encontrar el libro, pero quería creer que no era así. Aunque también, en el último momento, supo que la chica Dupain-Cheng era la misma Ladybug. Todo ese tiempo nunca pudo darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida estaba justo frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que eran la misma persona?

—Realmente siento mucho lo que ha sucedido. Aún sigo sin creerlo—dijo el chico abrazando fuertemente a la chica castaña.

—Lo siento, creo que aún sigue muy fresco—dijo Alya separándose de él—. Toma—dijo extendiéndole la muñeca—. También había una de Chat Noir, no sé si la quieras también. Sé que admirabas mucho a Ladybug, por eso sentí que era una buena idea dártela…—Alya no lo sabía. Por el bien de Marinette y su familia, decidió como Chat Noir decir que ella era una de las víctimas del akuma.

—Solo me quedo con Ladybug—dijo Adrien precipitadamente—. Chat solo me traería malos recuerdos—pensó el chico viendo la muñeca que ahora tenía en las manos.

—Muy bien. ¿Vas a algún lado?

—No.

—Está bien… ¿te veré mañana en la escuela? Todos siguen preguntando por ti—dijo Alya con cautela. Él solo se encogió de hombros—. De acuerdo. Cuídate mucho, Adrien. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, sabes que todos estamos para escucharte.

—Gracias, Alya—dijo el chico tratando de sonreírle. Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro y cada quién tomó su propio camino.

Al llegar a su casa, encontró a Nathalie en las escaleras, admirando la gran fotografía de Gabriel Agreste. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Ella tampoco había superado lo que había sucedido. Los dos se miraron sin decir palabra. Se abrazaron y lloraron juntos por un momento. Lo siguiente que supo el chico es que estaba en su habitación, contemplando la muñeca que Alya le había regalado.

—¿Sabes?—comenzó a decir el chico con voz entrecortada—. Creo que el tiempo no va a borrar este dolor. Todo se destruyó cuando te fuiste. Si es que te fuiste. A veces siento que sigues conmigo, aunque estoy solo. Solamente quisiera poder despedirme de ti—las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

El chico abrazó la muñeca y continuó llorando, sintiendo que la heroína estaba con él. Como si ella estuviera despidiéndose por fin, para poder descansar y dejarlo continuar con su vida.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Les mando un gran beso azucarado._


End file.
